Couple Poetry and Stories
by MagzDD
Summary: Cancelled.
1. Chris and Catty

Here's how this is gonna work: With each poem that's posted, a little story will come in the same chapter. The stories are basically the way I felt that moment should have worked out. I have no clue what it would do to the series. I'm stupid so I wouldn't know. It's possible some chapters might come with multiple stories at the ends. My reviewers---if I get any---will choose the next couple based on vote and options. (Except for Serena and Stanton who are a definite last.) The options for the next chapter: Vanessa and Michael, or Tianna and Derek. Until then, please enjoy!  
  
Coming Together  
  
   
  
I saw you and it was hot.  
  
   
  
I saw you and it was sweet.  
  
   
  
I like you a lot. You're funny, pretty and brave.  
  
   
  
I like you a lot. You're unique, handsome and strong.  
  
   
  
You're different. Who are you?  
  
   
  
You're different. What are you hiding?  
  
   
  
I can't tell you now. It's dangerous.  
  
   
  
I can't tell you now. It's a secret.  
  
   
  
I keep my secret. But I know yours.  
  
   
  
I keep my secret. I wish I knew yours.  
  
   
  
You know now. You're very clever.  
  
   
  
You know now. It's your duty.  
  
   
  
I love you now. But it cannot be.  
  
   
  
I love you now. But you have to leave.  
  
   
  
We will reunite. It's our destiny.  
  
   
  
We will reunite. Our love is strong.  
  
The poem went like this if you couldn't tell: Chris, Catty; based from their whole relationship.  
  
The fiction takes place at the party Chris took her to in the fourth book. Is anybody else ticked at Vanessa for what she did? I HATE that witch!   
  
Enjoy --- Lies:  
  
"What did you decide?" Jimena asked. "I'm going to leave the manuscript with Maggie," Catty lied. "You're right. It's safer if we let her keep it." She hoped they couldn't read the lie in her words.  
  
"You're really going to trust her? Honestly?" Vanessa asked of Catty in hope as he came up to them.  
  
"Yeah." Catty said, honestly worried they could detect the lie. But they seemed alright with her choice, and she couldn't feely Serena probing her mind. Or did she? She felt a sudden wiggle in her mind, and knowing that someone had invaded her thoughts, she covered her head and said, "I'm telling the truth Serena, man! You don't have to read my mind!"   
  
Serena gave Catty a confused look. "I'm not."  
  
Worried, Catty let go of her head, and turned as the others glanced around to see who was in her mind. Catty's eye immediately went to Toby, but he was talking to a few guys near the entrance. Catty went one more, then her eyes widened at Stanton, who was leaning against one of the poles on the back porch, smiling at her. She almost turned to the others to tell them, but he turned to shadow, and she lost track of his shadow as soon as he dove into the crowd.   
  
Knowing he would come near the girls, she looked around in fear, and her arms instinctively went back in fists, trying to cover her friends, who were still looking around for anyone. Catty looked down at her amulet to see if he was close, but the amulet only had a subtle glow. But it soon turned brighter, brighter, and brighter still. She turned to her friends to tell them to leave, not wanting them to get involved in a business that was hers and Stanton's alone. But she was too late.  
  
His shadow formed in front of them, drawing a gasp from Vanessa. Catty backed up so she was level with Vanessa and Serena, making Jimena come up from the back to Vanessa's side, ready to fight, though she was unaware of the foe.  
  
Stanton's form was clear, even though his appearance was just a shadow. "You'd go against your instincts Catty?" His voice was obvious, so everyone instantly knew it was Stanton?  
  
"What are you talking about?" Catty questioned. He read her mind, so didn't he know already?   
  
"Stanton?" Serena asked, cutting off his answer. Her voice rang with hope, but her face only showed question.   
  
Stanton's shadow turned to her and his hand came out, and instead of caressing Serena's cheek like half of them expected, he touched his fingers to her lips. When he moved his hand, Serena tilted her head. "There are Regulators nearby. I can't let myself be seen with you four."  
  
"A tall shadow floating around four girls with necklaces. Very unnoticeable." Catty said sarcastically. "You haven't answered. You read my mind, so what are you talking about?" The shadow turned back to Catty, and he zoomed beside them all quickly so they had to turn, and they ended up covering him in a corner.   
  
"I didn't read your mind. The Regulator did."  
  
"Yeah right vato." Jimena spat.  
  
Apparently thinking himself well-concealed, Stanton made his body appear. "I'm serious. He's trying to figure out what you're plotting. In fact he's---"  
  
"Catty." Chris said from behind her. Catty turned, hoping he was a little farther away than she thought, but he was right behind her, looking over her shoulder to Stanton, an unusual look on her face.  
  
Turning back to Stanton, Catty observed the look on his face. "Chris." Stanton said clearly, but quietly.  
  
His lips tight, and his stance tall, Chris held out his hand, and said in the same tone, "Stanton." The men shook hands, but there didn't seem to be anything friendly about the gesture that was usually one of camaraderie.  
  
Worried, Serena asked, "You know each other?" But they didn't appear to hear her. Stanton didn't look him in the eye, rather studied him completely as Chris did the same thing to him. An awful possibility popped into Catty's head: What if Chris was the Regulator Stanton was talking about? That might explain why he was always running off. To maybe keep other followers from getting out of line. But punishments were worse for followers. And Chris wouldn't be going out with her if he were a Regulator.   
  
Relieved that there were too many flaws in her theory for it to be true, she tried to ask Chris to take her home, but he spoke up instead. "You haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you." He didn't say the observation with surprise like she half-expected, rather said it just to say it.   
  
"Odd, I was just thinking that you look a little more laid back than the last time I saw you."  
  
As if it should explain everything, Chris absently took Catty's hand. "I'm seeing Catty." Blushing like an idiot, Catty tried to smile. Stanton's brow rose, but he didn't comment at first.  
  
"I see." He said quietly. "Well, I've got to leave because a few friends of mine are expecting me." As if he and Serena were still going out, he leaned to Serena, who had that hopeful look on her face again. He got a little closer, and kissed her cheek. He turned to shadow, right in front of Chris, and left.  
  
Catty turned to Chris anxiously, but he didn't do, or say anything. He didn't seem to think there was anything odd about Stanton changing into shadow.   
  
"Come on Catty." Chris said, and took her arm, dragging her off before she could ask him what happened with Stanton. She turned back to her friends who did nothing but give her worried looks. Practically stumbling over her shoes, Catty followed. Fed up with the entire day, when they got to his car, she ripped her hand from his.  
  
"None of that seemed weird to you? None of it? Nothing?" Catty yelled. Chris blinked, then turned his head.  
  
"I didn't really notice anything unusual." Not saying anything else, Chris held the door open for her. She knew he thought something was peculiar. But he wouldn't mention it. Angered, she got in the car, and crossed her arms. Why was she angry? If he didn't pay attention to any of it, then it would mean that her secret was that more safe.  
  
Yeah yeah, it sucks, I know. I you'd review, I'd greatly appreciate it!  
  
Magz. 


	2. URGENT UPDATE!

DEAR EVERYONE THIS IS AN URGENT MUST-READ BULLETIN!

I realize that to most of you I haven't sent the parts, but that is because you've left your emails in your reviews. What you've got to do is put a review as an anonymous person, and type out your email there.

I swear, I don't mean to ignore you! I promise to deliver everything. I just have to let you all know that each new chapter I've updated contain this bit of news. They will all be replaced, and this time SOON. So in other words, chapter alert wont work for the next updates. However, ALL my stories will be updated soon. I promise.

I know I've made promises like this before, but this time I mean it. I'm getting back on track, and am already writing up new chapters and fixing the uncut sections so they can be ready for email.

To review:

This message is displayed in all of my updated stories.

If you want uncut sections from any story, send an ANONYMOUS review with your name and email in the designated spaces. In the MESSAGE space, type in the sections you want.

All my updatable stories will be updated at the same time, but they will all be placed in this chapter rather than an additional chapter, so check back FREQUENTLY.

Even if you've already requested a story or section, PLEASE do it again so I can see if you're on my list. If you've received the selection you've requested, please follow all of the above instructions, and tell me what name/email you used when you got it. Also, tell me what sections you received.

I thank you for your patience and cooperation. I know I'm kind of running this like a business, but I never should have just offered my story without having an organized system to work with first. Again, thank you. For everything.


	3. Derek and Tianna

Chapter 2

I didn't think that we could be close

**I didn't think that you liked me**

I had a feeling you were special

**I had a feeling you were different**

Then later I didn't even know you

**Then later you didn't even know me**

But…you saved my life…

**But…you saved my life…**

I didn't think I could love you

**I didn't think you could love me**

It happened so fast

**It took some time, but it happened**

I saw you at your best

**I saw you at your worst**

There's so much chemistry

**There's so much mystery**

Who'd have thought?

**Who'd have thought?**

Together

That we could work so well…


End file.
